Hurry Up
by Gwendolena
Summary: Garry and Eve go clothes shopping, but Eve didn't think they'd be staying this long. Cheesy one-shot. Slightly AU (Garry and Eve are the same age).


Based on a post from the imagineyourotp blog on tumblr: Imagine your OTP out shopping, and whilst Person A is busy trying on an endless amount of clothes, Person B is leaning against the wall of the changing rooms nearly asleep with boredom.

* * *

Eve's head hit the wall with a _thump_ and she sat up quickly, looking around the brightly lit room for signs of danger. Finding no more than a couple clothes racks and a questioning stare from a guy on a bench a couple yards away, she slumped back into her resting position against the hard wall, rearranging the one red dress in her arms like a blanket. She hoped he was almost done...

"What do you think?"

Distantly, she could hear the sound of her boyfriend Garry's voice. With a grunt, she turned away from the light beating against her eyelids, snuggling further into her toasty blanket. When something poked her in the cheek, however, her eyes flew open, and she stood hastily. She almost knocked Garry over in the flurry, who was looking at her strangely.

"Huh? What happened?"

"I said, what do you think?"

She looked him up and down, noting how he fiddled with the end of the sleeve as he attempted to cuff it.

"Gorgeous. Ready to go?"

"...You've said that for the last three outfits."

"Hmm?" Eve replied distractedly as she realized how cold it was now and how warm her bed at home would be...

"For the past three outfits I've tried on, you've said they looked 'gorgeous.'"

"Um..." Thrown back into reality, Eve racked her brain frantically for an answer. "Because they look great on you?" She added weakly, cringing internally at his answering sigh.

"I'm starting to think you don't care for this anymore." He put a hand on his hip, a frown etched across his face.

"No no, I do! Really."

Garry raised a brow. "Then why were you asleep? Is this boring to you?"

Eve shook her head, taking a step toward him and helping him with the cuff. She knew he was taking an interest in fashion, and after years of drifting through life without a definite career to pursue, this newfound passion for clothes was, without a doubt, good for him. She couldn't ruin it for him. "No, I'm not bored. In all honesty, this is pretty enjoyable... for you. And if it's enjoyable for you, it's enjoyable for _me._"

He still wore that adorable expression of bafflement - she did so love that crease between his eyebrows - so she should probably explain herself. "I'm just tired, is all. I was up all last night doing inventory at the library and I didn't get much sleep before we headed here."

His expression immediately changed to one of concern, and he laced his fingers through hers, gazing at her with wide eyes.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, darling. You should've told me, and I wouldn't have dragged you here. Are you feeling okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, Garry. I just need to take a nap when we get back to the apartment."

Relieved, "Well, alright then." Suddenly, he pulled her flush against his body and captured her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. She grinned into the kiss, running her hands up his chest to rest them on either side of his face. They broke away reluctantly to breathe, and Eve took the opportunity to ask him again if he was ready to leave. However, she received a mischievous smirk for an answer.

"Five more outfits."

She groaned. As Garry chuckled, a thought occurred to her, and she decided... why not?

"By the way, your butt looks great in those pants."

Startled Eve would say such a thing in public, Garry stopped snickering to himself and fixed his attention on her as she raised up on her tippy-toes to whisper something into his ear.

His eyes widened an absurd amount at the suggestion, a pink tint slowly spreading across his face.

"But someone might hear..."

"The place is practically abandoned." Eve motioned to the now-empty benches and desk. "What do you think?"

"What if someone walks in in the middle of you-"

"Okay, I guess I'll just take my nap right here as you try on the next suit-"

"No, you mentioned it, so you can't back out now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the changing rooms, much to Eve's satisfaction.

* * *

Later, they would end up being kicked out by security after having been reported by a small child that heard someone "sucking on a lollipop _really loudly._"


End file.
